


You Say Tomato, I Say Potato

by misura



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Dress."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Robe. And you're walking around with an oversized fork."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Tomato, I Say Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Одна сатана](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590038) by [fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017)



"Dress."

"Robe. And you're walking around with an oversized fork."

"Trident. And it shoots fire."

"Oh, _that_ 's useful. A fork that shoots fire."

"Well," Kronk said, "I mean, it _could_ be. You know, when you're turning the meat and it just needs that _little_ bit extra, know what I mean? Unless you can make it a spatula. Can you make it a spatula?"

"..."

"I'm just sayin'."

"Let's dump this loser and go someplace fun, just the two of us, whaddaya say?"

"Fine."

"Any chance you could put on some pants or something?"

"Bite me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Guys, _please_. Not in front of the kids. Or, well, me."


End file.
